


Token of Affection

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bluestreak has a gift for Groove, just because.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Groove
Series: A Long Term Arrangement [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60670
Kudos: 9





	Token of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).



“Morning, Blue.” Groove nuzzled the Praxian’s cheek as Bluestreak’s optics lit up.

“Hey, morning.” Bluestreak smiled and turned to place a soft kiss on the shorter mech’s lips. Then he looked around the sitting room and the sofa they were sitting on. “Did I pass out on the couch?”

“You did.” The Protectobot giggled softly. “Right after you finished your ration. We didn’t even decide what movie to watch.”

“Oh. Guess that Decepticon ambush took more out of me than I thought.”

“That or the repairs, yeah.” Groove kissed him again, then stood up and stretched. “Wait right there. I’ll get the energon and we can have breakfast before I go on duty.”

“Sounds good.” Bluestreak smiled as the white and gold mech stood up and walked to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, he pulled a small box wrapped in gold foil out of his subspace and set it on the “coffee” table where the Protectobot would be sure to see it when he came back.

“You’re out of almost every additive in your kit,” Groove said a few moments later as he came back into the sitting room with a tray holding two cubes of energon and two small servings of coolant. “So I just added some copper and called it good enough.”

“I put in a requisition request, but we’re waiting on a shipment from whoever Sideswipe’s buying the minerals from.” Bluestreak shrugged. “It’s fine. I made do with less before we got to Earth.”

“If you say so.” The younger mech carried the tray the rest of the way into the room, then paused before setting it on the table. “What’s that?”

“A present. It’s for you.” The Praxian smiled. “I saw it in Seattle and thought of you.”

“I don’t have anything for you!”

“I know. It’s all right.” Bluestreak’s smile widened. “Why don’t you set the energon down and open it?”

“Oh, right!” Groove set the tray on the table and picked up the box carefully. With the precision Bluestreak had come to expect from all the Protectobots, he peeled the wrapping off in one piece and set it down on the table. Then he pulled off the lid and carefully extracted the actual gift, wrapped in protective bubbles. He was equally careful pulling off the bubble wrap, and then gasped softly when he revealed the large quartz cat sculpture. “Oh, Blue this is beautiful! But it must have cost a fortune.”

“Not really. And even if it had, you’re worth it.”

“Thank you, Blue!” Groove set the sculpture down on the table carefully, then stepped forward and hugged the Praxian tightly. “You’re the best.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Bluestreak hugged him equally tightly, humming happily.


End file.
